Triángulo
by CerisierJin
Summary: Todo le resultaba muy complicado. Joder, no quería escoger a uno si eso significaba perder para siempre al otro. ¿Es que no podía quedarse con ambos? /EreMikaLevi/Universo Alterno/NO Yaoi/Two-shot.


Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _Inicié con esto hace poco, y me alegra por fin sacarlo a la luz. Personalmente no acostumbro escribir así, mi OTP únicamente es **RivaMika** y siempre lo será, pero la idea surgió de un grupo de Facebook._

 **Advertencias :** _Se trata de un **Universo Alterno** y todo lo que conlleva, puede contener ligero ooc. _

_«Pensamientos_ _»_

 _._

* * *

 **El problema de Mikasa**

* * *

.

Mikasa Ackerman es una muchacha con sus 18 años recién cumplidos. Es alta, esbelta y curvilínea; posee un sedoso cabello negro azabache, largo hasta por debajo de los hombros, ojos oscuros con unas espesas pestañas enmarcándolos y labios carnosos con un sonrosado brillo natural.

Actualmente cursa el último año en la preparatoria de Tokio con especialidad humanística.

Dado a sus singulares rasgos occidentales siempre fue una joven que llamó fuertemente la atención en cada uno de los institutos a los cuales asistió. Normalmente la señalaban, estigmatizaban y mencionaban como una persona _rara_ en apariencia.

Aunque no solo su aspecto físico era el detonante a la hora de indagar sobre ella, sino que Mikasa también se juntaba con otras personas en su misma situación.

Ellos eran los denominados _half_.

Poco comunes, pero no inexistentes, los _half_ son ciudadanos cuyo padre o madre es de origen japonés, mientras que el otro oriundo de cualquier otro país. O sea, son mestizos, híbridos, cruzas, como prefirieran llamarle. Algunas personas resultan ser inoportunas y no miden en nada sus palabras.

Durante el transcurso de la escuela media tanto sus amigos como ella eran conscientes de las miradas inquisitivas por parte de sus compañeros. Odio, molestia, envidia. Esas eran las emociones primordiales que despertaban en las niñas. Curiosidad, evasión y desprecio por parte de algunos niños.

Armin tenía la mala fortuna de ser el único hombre en su situación. Dado a su cabello rubio resplandeciente y sus claros ojos azules como el mar, siempre era considerado el "niño bonito" del instituto. Estos rasgos heredados de su padre de origen Americano.

Sabía que a Sasha, su amiga con descendencia española-británica, simplemente le tenían sin cuidado esos comentarios despectivos. Ella con el hecho de poder degustar comida de sus tres nacionalidades era feliz. No necesitaba de otra cosa en la vida.

Y no es como si fueran estudiantes victimas de constante _bullying,_ pero el asunto se distorsionaba cada vez que subían de grado. Las insinuaciones y comentarios de las personas supuestamente más maduras no se hacían esperar.

Todo esto molestaba en mayor grado a Mikasa porque, pese a ser mitad americana, no poseía esos rasgos característicos que la distinguieran como tal. A diferencia de sus coloridos amigos que parecían más bien extranjeros, sus propios colores eran opacos. Solo sus ojos relativamente más grandes y con su doble parpado desarrollado la destacaban del grupo de asiáticos puros.

Debido a esto, Mikasa era considerada como una belleza exótica por la mayoría de los varones en la preparatoria, atraía mucho la atención, sin embargo ella ignoraba cualquier intento de cortejo.

¿Por qué? Simple: Mikasa mantenía en orden sus sentimientos.

Hace casi tres años un chico nuevo en la ciudad había llegado a su instituto. Eren Jaeger, un joven bastante efusivo que se había mudado junto con su familia desde Alemania por cuestión de trabajo de su padre, y no solo eso, el muchacho también había llegado para instalarse ferozmente en el solitario corazón de Mikasa.

La jovencita quedó prendada de él inmediatamente. Fue como amor a primera vista, solo por parte de ella claro está. No había duda: esos resplandecientes ojos verdes, esa perenne sonrisa y su genuina personalidad atípica en Japón hicieron que se enamorara perdidamente de él.

Ella muy animosamente trató de ser su primera amiga, pero como Mikasa la mayoría de las veces era acompañada por sus dos únicos amigos, Armin fue quien terminó ocupando ese papel en la nueva vida del Jaeger. No lo culpaba ni lo odió en ningún instante. Era obvio que Eren prefiriera un amigo hombre por sobre una chica como ella. Se calmó a sí misma tratando de entender al joven y de comprender que era mejor así. Solo tenía que permanecer cerca de Armin y algún día lograría la hazaña de quizá conectar con él.

Sin embargo, y pese a todos sus esfuerzos, esto no sucedió así. Ninguno de sus planes resultaba como quería.

El tiempo fue pasando, ahora estaban a punto de brincar a una nueva etapa que sería la universidad. Estaba por olvidarlo y simplemente darse por vencida, pero por algún motivo extraño, antes de salir de vacaciones de navidad, a Eren se le había ocurrido, por fin, la fantástica idea de invitarla a salir.

Obviamente no se negó, era la primera cosa en su lista de deseos.

Infortunadamente, su precaria situación amorosa no cambió en nada por ese maravilloso suceso; al contrario, permaneció del mismo modo durante todo el mes siguiente, inclusive enero y febrero. Hasta ahora seguía igual. A pesar de salir esporádicamente y compartir juntos sus recesos, Eren no se había tomado la molestia de pedirle formalmente ser su novia.

—Oye, Mikasa ¿estás segura de quedarte aquí? —preguntó receloso.

—Sí, no te preocupes, mi papá pasa por este lugar al salir del trabajo.

—Mmm, pero es tarde, no quiero dejarte sola, además puedo sin ningún problema acompañarte hasta tu casa.

—Gracias, pero no te molestes. Estaré bien.

—Pero…

—En serio, Eren.

—Está bien —pausó un momento, aun dudando en si era conveniente insistir de nuevo—. Supongo que me voy.

—Hasta mañana, y de nuevo muchas gracias —la chica hizo una sutil reverencia de despedida, como era típico en la sociedad japonesa.

El Jaeger aún no lograba acoplarse a la cultura, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Mikasa vio cómo su _amor_ se perdía entre el cúmulo de personas desperdigadas por la calle. Cada vez más lejos, como siempre. Y cuando hubo desaparecido finalmente, la muchacha se puso en marcha por el lado contrario.

Anduvo con paso firme durante unos minutos, sin perderse. No era la primera vez que surcara esos rumbos y ya se sabía el camino de memoria. El lugar era cercano, solo unas cuantas calles más y llegaría.

Por la misma razón que ese lugar se situaba estratégicamente cerca de su destino, era que había pedido a Eren pasear por ahí. El día anterior el chico le había preguntado si quería salir con él, como amigos, a lo que ella aceptó gustosa —aunque con leve decaimiento— y al final incluso terminaron compartiendo una dulce merienda en una cafetería de la zona. Le alivió que no se alejaran tanto, sino sería difícil que el chico cediera dejarla sola.

Mikasa suspiró. Curioso que su deseo fuera ese, tomando en cuenta que desde que lo conoció lo que más anhelaba era permanecer a su lado. Pero últimamente —de alguna forma u otra—, las cosas habían cambiado, para bien o para mal, y no se podía hacer nada.

Así pensaba ella.

Pasó un último callejón y por fin llegó a su inevitable destino: un lujoso condominio de departamentos.

Observó el lugar fijamente por unos minutos, la duda todavía pintada en su mirada. Eran espacios amplios y pomposos, dignos hogares para las sobresalientes personas que en ellos habitaban. Seguía insegura de que si lo que hacía era correcto. Llevaba meses con esos pensamientos atacándola, pero siempre al final la idea de que era joven y que no tenía nada con el castaño —aún con sus sentimientos de por medio— la terminaba por convencer.

Y pues a la mierda todo.

Afianzó el agarre a su bolsa que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo, y con renovada determinación cruzó el portón del estacionamiento.

No tuvo ningún problema, el portero era un amable señor de edad madura el cual ya la reconocía y le permitía el acceso sin inmutarse por nada.

Mientras atravesaba su último obstáculo, una escalera, en su mente fraguaba las mismas ideas de siempre. Pensaba en Eren: cuando llegó al instituto, la primera vez que lo vio y se prendó de él; sus vanos intentos por conseguir su atención, sus risas, lágrimas, sus desvelos imaginando una vida junto a él… Las mañanas del día siguiente a esos pensamientos eran difíciles, incluso podría decir que bajaba un poco su autoestima. Y es que luchar por un amor no es fácil. Te escoce y te duele el corazón. Vivir solo viendo a la otra persona deseando con todo tu ser que te hable, que te mire, para que al final solo compartan simples monosílabos porque al otro no le interesa llegar a más… Mikasa llegó a hartarse de todo aquello. Sin embargo, cuando contemplaba su sonrisa había algo invisible que la retenía y la instaba a seguir intentando. Y ahora con sus recientes citas, su esperanza poco a poco se había recuperado.

Pero no todo es color de rosa en la vida de Mikasa, es decir, por otro lado, también existía _él_.

Ese otro chico, ese maldito inoportuno que apareció cuando menos debía.

—Te tardaste —el hombre respondió rápido a un llamado a la puerta que salió automático, ni siquiera fue consiente de cuándo lo hizo—. Entra, recuerda retirar tus zapatos y dejarlos en el _genkan_.

Se lo dijo como si no lo supiera, como si ella no fuera local y él un extranjero ignorante de sus costumbres. Pero qué se le va a hacer, el hombre estaba tan loco por la higiene que incluso se atrevía a recordárselo en todas las ocasiones que iba a visitarlo.

No dijo nada, se limitó a realizar con presteza esa acción, y después alcanzarlo en el sofá de la sala. Era un lugar diminuto, como la mayoría de los departamentos en Japón, pero con el suficiente espacio para un hombre soltero que se limitaba a pasar el día en el trabajo.

Se situó a su lado en silencio y para nada recelosa, pues ya se había acostumbrado de más a su flemática presencia. El sostenía un vaso con aparentemente whisky en su interior, lo reconocía por el color, pero no estaba segura; en su otra mano apretaba una hoja, analizándola con calma. No había incomodidad para nada. Se conocían lo suficiente como para entender el interés implícito entre ambos. Por ahora solo existía la paciencia.

Mikasa siempre se distraía ese tiempo que él usaba para relajarse observando cada parte del minúsculo departamento: las paredes blancas, el piso de madera, el mini comedor y el no tan estrecho pasillo que era la cocina y que además se vislumbraba desde su lugar; a un costado de ésta se encontraba el siempre impoluto baño. Giró ahora a su izquierda, donde había un pequeño balcón que ofrecía una vista preciosa a una muy reducida parte de la ciudad.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu investigación? —le preguntó el hombre, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

—Bien. Annie es buena compañera, sabe trabajar en equipo y entiende perfectamente el japonés —dijo mirándolo; él no lo hacía—. No tuve ningún problema con ella. En cambio Sasha…

Se detuvo pensando qué cosa graciosa podría adjudicarle esta vez a su mejor amiga.

—¿Se la pasó comiendo patatas? —rió.

—Algo así… Casi nos echan de la biblioteca porque introdujo una bolsa de papas con sabor a tocino, el olor era asqueroso e imposible de ocultar —aclaró, rezando interiormente que resultara creíble para él—, pero por suerte convencimos al anciano de que no volvería a pasar.

Una sonrisa ladina surcó el rostro masculino, casi imperceptiblemente, pero ella lo notó. Sus ojos brillaron, se veía considerablemente más guapo dibujando esas sencillas expresiones.

El silencio inundó el ambiente unos minutos más.

—Bien… he terminado.

De un momento a otro, la muchacha se sintió acorralada entre unos fuertes brazos que la apretaban con vehemencia. Para después verse privada de su habla por unos labios que se apachurraron pasionalmente contra los suyos.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde tu última visita…mocosa —jadeó lascivo contra su oreja, arrancándose la corbata de un tirón, gesto que ella consideró sensual y ansioso por su parte.

Y contra el sofá le hizo lo típico que se práctica entre amantes, lo de siempre, como venía haciéndolo desde hace ya siete largos y placenteros meses.

Mikasa se torturaba a diario con el mismo pensamiento de que también lo tenía a él. El otro, su tormento, su amante: Levi Ackerman.

Y todo era culpa de su debilidad.

 **…**

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió con normalidad.

Nada nunca cambiaba, la vida siempre seguía igual, en su curso; Eren jamás sospechaba de ella. No tenía ni idea de las cosas _deliciosas_ que hacía posterior a sus esporádicas y —para qué negarlo— _aburridas_ citas. Ni de las constantes mentiras tiradas descaradamente a sus padres que, al igual que Levi, también se tragaban el cuento de que había estado con sus amigas todo el día encerrada en una biblioteca lidiando con montones de tarea. Total, ellos no volvían a casa sino hasta pasadas las 10.

Era una multimentirosa.

No sabía si ese término realmente existía, pero si no, acababa de inventarlo y ella era la viva representación gráfica de lo que significaba ser una.

Mikasa Ackerman jugaba a dos bandas, y le pesaba, pero no se arrepentía.

Desde la llegada de Eren había estado deseosa porque el chico se fijara en ella, sin embargo esto no ocurría, así que cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de olvidarlo, lo hizo, aprovechaba _muy_ bien cada minuto de su vida pasándola de _maravillas_ con un hombre de verdad.

Pese a todo, era un jodido problema. Todo estaba mal en su cabeza, el peso de estar con dos al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir sucia. Aunque con Eren no estuviera de la misma manera que con Levi, bien a eso se le podía tachar de engaño.

Engaños descarados que solo los canallas solían hacer, por ese motivo le disgustaba su asunto. Ella no era igual, no quería ser comparada con un bastardo que juega con alguien cruelmente.

Sus pensamientos eran acallados inmediatamente al percatarse de que Eren no la quería, por lo tanto, no tenía sentido decir que jugaba con él. Y ahí era cuando volvía a su conflicto inicial. ¿Estaba bien o estaba mal? No tenía nada más que una genuina amistad con Eren, y con Levi nada era formal, solo simples polvos que dependían del destino.

Entonces…

—¡Mikasa!

Una voz agitada frenó sus pensamientos de golpe.

—¡Al fin te encuentro! Pensé que no te alcanzaría —paró un minuto para tomar aire—. ¿Ya te ibas para tu casa?

—Sí.

Respondió un poco cortante, no le gustaba ser interrumpida cuando sopesaba asuntos importantes.

—Bueno pues… yo… —dudó—. Necesitamos hablar, ¿tendrás un minuto?

La pregunta la desencajó, al mismo tiempo que el brillo en los ojos del contrario aceleraba su corazón. ¿Qué sería esa cosa tan importante que hasta corrió, se notaba, metros de distancia solo para alcanzarla?

—Seguro.

—Bien… seré breve —el chico se empezó a notar nervioso—. Escucha, llevamos tiempo saliendo juntos. Tiempo que me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas… de aclarar mi mente respecto... respecto a ti —se quedó pensativo un instante, hinchándose de determinación—. Eres muy hermosa, Mikasa... El caso es que tú me gustas.

Los ojos de la azabache se abrieron tanto que parecía que saldrían de sus cuencas, no podía creer esa confesión impulsiva por parte del castaño alemán que de frente le sonreía. Sufrió un shock repentino, perdida en sus anteriores palabras. " _Tú me gustas_ " ¿había oído bien? Mikasa no cabía en sí de felicidad, si pudiera saltaría, gritaría e incluso armaría una fiesta ahí mismo.

Pero la pregunta a continuación, provocó que un pensamiento sobre alguien en específico la embistiera con fuerza.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

« _Levi»_

Oh no.

 **…**

Sobre Mikasa se cernía la desesperación y un problema. Un doble problema, más bien.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué demonios había cambiado en la mente de Eren para darle semejante declaración inesperada?

La azabache estaba tirada de espaldas en su cama, la puerta de su habitación cerrada con pestillo evitando así ser molestada por sus padres, mientras divagaba en cómo arreglar su penosa situación.

Estaba en un doble aprieto; entre la espada y la pared; entre dos hombres tan diferentes que no sabía cómo pero ambos eran capaces de provocarle una misma emoción de cariño.

La propuesta de Eren revoloteaba por su mente confundiéndola cada vez más, porque el chico no solo le había confesado sus sentimientos. Por Dios, NO. ÉL le había pedido oficialmente ser su novia. ¡Eren el despistado Jaeger se había fijado por fin en ella! Algo radiante renació dentro en su interior al escucharlo. Debería estar rebosante de excitación, exaltada, desgarrándose la garganta de tanto gritar y agradecer a los cielos que su sueño por fin se estaba cumpliendo.

Pero no, joder. NO. En lugar de lo anterior sentía incertidumbre, y eso a su vez la hacía sentirse enajenada.

 _En lugar de responderle un sí de inmediato, le dijo simplemente que lo pensaría. Y huyó. Como cobarde. Y no entendía por qué._

¿Qué haría ahora?

Porque, es decir, ella había amado al chico desde que lo conoció al inicio de la preparatoria. Era su amor sucedido a primera vista, su primer flechazo, toda una fantasía. Una fantasía alemana.

Sin embargo, se venía retenida a sí misma por su otra fantasía francesa. _Una muy sexy y endemoniadamente buena en la cama_ , cabe recalcar.

Si bien, Mikasa no se consideraba una ninfómana o alguien que solo buscaba sexo en un hombre, era inevitable ignorar el sentimiento vivaz que experimentaba en brazos de Levi. Por otro lado, Eren le hacía sentir mariposas en su estómago, tan agradable e inocente sensación que la hacía sonrojarse como colegiala. De esa magnitud eran las diferencias entre ambos.

Quería a Eren y quería a Levi; uno era ingenuo y el otro erótico. Inocente y pervertido. Pureza y lujuria.

« _Demonios_ » Ambos sujetos se debatían ferozmente en su conciencia.

Debía dejar de pensar en las cualidades personales y enfocarse en otros factores. Debe sopesar todas y cada una de las posibilidades.

Poner a ambos sobre la mesa.

Y así lo hizo. A continuación, la azabache se paró de un salto de su cama para dirigirse al suelo, sentándose frente a su mesilla tomó lápiz y papel para comenzar a analizar los pros y contras de cada uno.

Iniciaría con Eren, en quien se había fijado primero.

Dejando de lado su amabilidad, buen vibra, entusiasmo y sonrisa, el Jeager tenía algo muy valioso por ofrecerle: su juventud. Ambos de la misma edad, con un futuro brillante, a punto de ascender un peldaño a la universidad. De alguna forma u otra sus caminos estaban ligados, pues cruzarían juntos un mismo sendero. Vivirían la misma emoción y sufrimiento que se manifiesta al sacar adelante una carrera. Iban por rumbo idéntico; como pareja, se entenderían y comprenderían ante cualquier dificultad futura de la vida.

Estaba segura que por ese lado no habría problema.

Sin embargo, eso no les exentaba de padecerlos.

Lamentablemente, existía la posibilidad de que durante ese duro tramo, Eren cambiara de opinión respecto a ella. La gente cambia, las relaciones se mueren, la indecisión ataca, el tiempo y circunstancias te transforman. A la larga podía simplemente enamorarse de otra y a ella desecharla como un trapo.

De solo imaginarlo se le oprimía el pecho. Mikasa sabía que lo único seguro es que no hay nada seguro, y esa era la probable situación con el alemán.

Ahora continuando con Levi, su segundo, casual e inesperado interés amoroso. Aquel descubierto por azares del destino. La imperiosa inquietud de distraer su cabeza vuelta loca por Eren la había orillado a conseguir un empleo provisional el verano pasado — _los anteriores también, pero jamás sucedió algo similar_ —. Nunca imaginó que ese maldito sádico hombre de negocios sería su perdición. Se había metido por debajo de su piel, dominando de una manera fatal sobre sus emociones en ese corto periodo de tiempo que duró trabajando. En la cálida oficina de él había dado inicio su tórrido e imprevisible romance. Se odiaron y se amaron al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo? Era un secreto.

Después de que iniciaran sus clases continuaron viéndose esporádicamente. Y seguía siendo de esa manera. Sinceramente, no creyó llegar tan lejos.

Pero pensándolo bien parecía obvio.

Levi, a diferencia del Jaeger, ya era un hombre maduro. Uno con decisiones nítidas y con suficientes experiencias en la vida. Con sus 29 años ya era un experto conocedor de todo sabor y color. Ahora, seguramente el hombre buscaba estabilidad en su vida, y con un trabajo fijo tenía _mucho_ que ofrecerle a cualquier mujer. Tenía la fortuna de ser ella la que disfrutara plenamente de los placeres exclusivos de él. Aunque no fuera del todo una mujer adulta, Levi le profesaba un sutil afecto más allá de lo carnal.

Levi ya era un adulto y aparentemente todo parecía tener un aspecto más próspero. _Aunque, obviamente, no dudaba que tuviera un límite, pero en menor medida._

Además, con él no había secretos —no tantos—, se conocían íntimamente, compartían sus pasados, desataban sus salvajes pasiones sin miedo, conversaban amenamente después de cada encuentro, no se juzgaban y sobre todo, se toleraban el uno al otro sin precedentes.

Cosa no ocurrida con Eren que, por más raro que sonase, profesaba actitud pasiva hacia él.

He ahí otra clara y remarcada diferencia: sus caracteres. Levi era frío, calculador, apático, amargado, siniestro, rudo —no se quejaba—, perverso, descarado, excitante y… ¡debía dejar de pensar en atributos pasionales, digo, personales!

Se maldijo interiormente, pero es que ese hombre le daba sensualidad a todo. _Mientras que Eren todo lo contrario._ Es decir, sí, se le antojaba y quería tirárselo como hacía con Levi, pero francamente el proceso sería lento y tortuoso, _—para ella, con sus bajas pasiones en falta de control_.

« _¡Concéntrate! ¿Bien?, ahora, vuelve al punto inicial…_ »

El abismo entre sus edades. Correcto, eso lo descartaba sin dudarlo. Es decir, vamos, en estos tiempos ya nadie se fijaba en eso. Ya no vivían el siglo diecinueve. Además era mayor ante la sociedad, y Levi no lucía tan viejo, sus padres aceptaríansu decisión sin rechistar.

Eso sumaba muchos puntos a favor de Levi. ¿Lo negativo? Su trabajo, ellos no caminarían al mismo ritmo. De solo imaginarse a sí misma yendo de allá para acá en su universidad, Levi en la oficina o de viaje, pendiente de sus propios menesteres. Si empezaban una relación formal quizá llegaría al punto álgido donde la olvidaría de un momento a otro y la magia de la relación se perdería.

« _Tsk. Qué molestia._ »

Parecía una preocupación banal e insustancial, pero la llama del deseo era algo muy importante en la relación de ambos.

En cualquier relación, estaba segura.

Mikasa no podía evitar compararlos a cada momento y en cada aspecto.

Todo le resultaba muy difícil. Joder, no quería escoger a uno si eso significaba perder para siempre al otro. Porque tenía que hacerlo, no podría andar de novia con Eren y tener a Levi esperando; pero tampoco quería abandonarlo a él, tanto como no deseaba rechazar a Eren.

¿Es que no podía quedarse con ambos?

De la nada un chispazo iluminó la caótica mente de Mikasa, pausando sus pensamientos por un breve instante. Sus parpados se tensaron ligeramente al captar lo que su subconsciente le había arrojado segundos atrás. Era una locura pero ¿y si solo estaba pensando demasiado?

Quizá solo necesitaba abrir su mente.

Quizá cometía un error de cálculos por imaginar a ambos hombres por separado.

Quizá… debería reconsiderar mejor su situación.

* * *

 **Una semana después…**

* * *

 **.**

 **POV Levi.**

 **.**

Caminaba con paso apresurado rumbo al encuentro con la mocosa.

Era inusual, las veces que nos juntamos solemos hacerlo en mi departamento, pero esta vez me había solicitado tajantemente en una cafetería en un barrio desconocido. _Tch, ¿quién demonios se cree para darme órdenes a mí? Pero, oh claro, aquí estoy de todos modos. No pude negarme._

Por supuesto que no.

La mocosa disfrutaba de una especie de dominio exclusivo sobre mí. Nada crítico, pero sí comenzaba a molestarme. En mi subconsciente y a mi edad solo podía significar una cosa, y qué quizá, ya vaya siendo hora de aceptar.

Además, llevaba unos días sin encontrarme con Mikasa. Era un hecho extraño y tortuoso, pues la mocosa se estaba convirtiendo en alguien indispensable para mis días, — _más bien noches—_. Fue un verdadero castigo sobrevivir toda la semana sin tocarla, sin verla; sin sus besos, caricias, sin su olor. Salvo por mensajes y contadas llamadas, ella se había aislado completamente de mí presencia.

Y ahora me dirigía averiguar cuál era el maldito problema.

El lugar de la reunión no estaba muy lejos de mi trabajo —por esa razón iba a pie—, pero sí de mi casa y de los lugares a donde apenas me estaba acostumbrando.

Tokio era una metrópoli enorme, colorida, con mucha gente y muchos sitios concurridos qué visitar, aun no sabía moverme a la perfección.

Mi tiempo aquí era escaso y necesitaba aprender.

A pesar de todo, no fue muy difícil descifrar la ubicación del sitio, se trataba de una simple cafetería por lo que un panfleto del lugar fue suficiente.

Esa tarde hacia un viento inclemente que movía casi con furia las pocas hojas prendadas en los árboles, en una de esas, una ráfaga violenta me arrancó el papel de las manos.

Pensé en dejarlo, pues según yo faltaba solo una calle, casi podía vislumbrar el local, pero rápidamente desistí para evitar cualquier contingencia, —incluyendo la estricta limpieza en las calles, cosa que apoyaba—. Sin embargo, cuando mi mano tocó la hoja para levantarla del suelo, algo o más bien alguien me lo evitó de la peor y detestable manera posible.

—¡Mocoso de mierda, fíjate por donde vas! —le grité colérico a la cara cuando estuve erguido de nuevo. ¡El hijo de puta me había pisado la mano!

—Lo…lo siento, señor.

Se disculpó dando solo una torpe reverencia y corrió, no pude analizar bien su cara, salvo unos ojos verdes que me observaron con terror y un cabello castaño que ahora se alejaba apresuradamente.

—Tch, genial.

Repugnante. Me sentía repugnante con mi mano siendo mancillada por su asqueroso pie. Debía acelerar mi propio paso para asearla antes de que por necesidad me fuera útil. No quería tocar mis cosas con mi mano infectada de su mierda de zapato.

Debido al incidente el trozo de papel voló más lejos, por lo que no me quedó otro remedio que pedir indicaciones en un puesto cercano.

Al llegar, me dirigí más rápido que inmediato a los lavabos.

Salí de los baños minutos después luciendo un poco mejor que antes, el desliz de aquel bastardo me había puesto de mal humor.

Ojee brevemente las mesas en busca de Mikasa, el sitio se antojaba austero, había pocas personas y fue fácil localizar lo que buscaba.

Me dirigí a ella velozmente sin reparar en nada más.

Eso, hasta que casi estuve a su lado, y me percaté de que no se encontraba sola. Fruncí el entrecejo: un mocoso atrevido le tocaba la mano como si la conociera de toda la vida.

—¡Levi!

Su voz interrumpió mis crecientes instintos asesinos, y al siguiente instante ya la tenía colgada del cuello.

Sonreí con suficiencia y la sujeté con fuerza de la cintura. Quería demostrarle a ese mocoso que ella no estaba sola. Quién sabe, quizá se trataba de un maniático acosador persiguiéndola.

—Eren, él es Levi, la persona que esperábamos; Levi… él es Eren.

Al parecer me equivoqué y ella si lo conocía. Lo barrí con la mirada analizando meticulosamente su rostro: ojos verdes, cabello castaño, porte débil. Hey, eso me era extrañamente familiar.

—Mu-mucho gusto, señor.

Esa temblorosa voz… ¡Se trataba del chiquillo pedante de hace un rato!

Mi furia aumentó de golpe y estuve a punto de tomarlo por el cuello, sino fuera porque Mikasa me lo impidió lo habría matado ahí mismo.

—¡Levi, tranquilízate! estamos en un lugar público.

—¿Qué sucede aquí, Mikasa?

Me atreví a cuestionarla severamente.

—Por favor, toma asiento, les explicaré a _ambos_ enseguida.

No tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, no me pasó desapercibido que la mocosa lucía extrañamente radiante el día de hoy.

Como había poca gente en la cafetería, el ruido era casi inexistente, en especial a nuestro alrededor, que estaba un poco apartado del resto. Nos mantuvimos en un silencio casi sepulcral hasta que llegó una señorita con tres tazas en una bandeja, al parecer se habían tomado la molestia de ordenar por mí.

—Té negro ¿verdad? Espero no te moleste.

Negué con la cabeza, esa insignificancia era la menor de mis preocupaciones. Quería enterarme de qué diablos estaba pasando, por qué ese chiquillo estaba con ella y por qué rayos me había citado.

—Bueno, ahora que tenemos un poco de paz —nos miró—, les explicaré.

Por primera vez en todo el maldito rato, vi un atisbo de nerviosismo cruzar su mirada. Se removió un poco en el asiento, como dudando de lo que sea que fuese a soltar.

—Habla de una vez —empezaba a amargarme.

—Bien, seré breve.

Transcurrieron tres putos segundos, hasta que

—Eren, Levi es mi _amante_ , tengo relaciones con él desde hace siete meses. También es mayor que yo, como puedes ver. Levi, Eren es un compañero de la preparatoria que me gusta _muchísimo_. De hecho, estuve enamorada de él desde que lo conocí hace tres años, y llevamos saliendo tres meses. Cuando acepté estar contigo fue para olvidarlo a él. Eren, cuando acepté salir contigo no pensé que terminaría enamorada de Levi.

Escupió esas palabras mirándonos fijo a los ojos alternadamente, con una determinación aplastante de la cual no daba crédito.

Yo me sorprendí ante sus declaraciones —especialmente de la última—, pero no sentía nada, solo abrí los ojos de tal manera que por un minuto pensé se saldrían de sus orbitas, estaba helado. Y estaba seguro de que el otro mocoso también lo estaba. Lo miré de refilón y lo confirmé.

Estaba realmente estupefacto, anonadado, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa porque simplemente no podía creer lo que esa maldita mocosa estaba contando.

En primera, ¿por qué carajos revelaba nuestra _relación_ en un lugar público? ¿Por qué así de fácil?

Aunque al segundo lo entendí. Y la respuesta comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a mi lado.

—¿Pero qué disparates dices, Mikasa? ¡¿Cómo puedo creer que tú…?! —el mocoso me miró con desdén.

¿Quién puñetas se creía que era para mirarme así? Lo acababa de conocer y ya lo odiaba.

—Eren, calma por favor, aún no termino de hablar.

¿Es que había más? Quise repelar, pero si nos había traído ahí a ambos era para algo, y locura o no, estaba interesado en escuchar.

—Entiéndanme, todo sucedió inesperadamente. Cuando me involucré con Levi yo era libre, aunque en realidad, _aún_ no hay nada serio entre nosotros —me aclaró la mocosa y tuve que darle la razón. Lo de nosotros solo era casual—. Y Eren, te amo, y me dio mucho gusto que me pidieras ser tu novia.

Esperen, ¿qué?

—Y ahora sé que tengo que tomar una decisión.

—Aun no logro comprender por qué mierda nos citaste aquí, si necesitas pensar hazlo tú sola —escupí por primera vez, exasperado.

La estúpida me ignoró y siguió hablando.

—Porque los amo a los dos, y no podía ocultárselos más tiempo. Me estoy arriesgando mucho… Esto es una locura y la más perjudicada seré yo… —su seriedad era indescriptible—. La que más perderá soy yo. Pero por esa misma razón lo hago, porque no quiero perder a ninguno.

Alcé una ceja, aún no lograba captar su idea.

—Quiero proponerles una relación poliamorosa.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTA:**

 _El principio es horrible, lo sé, una mierda de descripción. Pero según yo se va tornando y avanza mejor. Como notaron, la historia se desarrolla en Japón, y lo que allí resalta de Mikasa es su parte Ackerman, al cual me tomé la libertad de brindarle origen Americano._

 _En el próximo y último capítulo veremos la reacción de Eren y sus pensamientos al respecto. También cambiará a rating M._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
